stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Raindrops
Raindrops is a ride in Stampy's Funland. Appearance The game is eye-catching due to its two prominent features: An unbelievably tall diving board style structure (the tallest building in Stampy's Lovely World, in fact) and a huge rainbow made out of wool. As you would expect, at the end of the rainbow is a pot o' gold. Game Play The aim of the game is to travel the furthest in your boat. Players take it one by one to jump in a boat and automatically travel up the diving board. When they are at the top, the tide carries them to the edge and they drop off. Once they have dropped off, they can use the arrow keys to advance forward or back, and try to end up as far as possible. However, it is very easy to miss the small pool of water at the bottom, so they must be careful. The winner is a) the people who land in the water and b) the people who travel as furthest forward, but also land in the water. Issues The game got broken in the update that changed the way boats work. The water elevator doesn't work with the new boats anymore and the automatic boost doesn't work, so the player needs to manually steer the boat to reach the rainbow, but not to its stream anymore. The target rainbow is unreachable by the new boats, so the player may instantly die. The game ranked #2 in Stampy's Top 10 Broken Mini-games. This game has the most issues on the list. Awards Number See Funland for this. Featured Video (Note: There are many videos featuring the ride, none of them called 'Raindrops'. This has the most building in it.) View from there * Magmatch * Dog Assault Course * Fish Me A Dish * Bouncy Boats * Turbo Types * Tumble Tower * Flower Power * Ambush * Broth Brawl * It's A Lovely World After All * Road Hog * Shear Fun * Circus * Swift Swine * Sheep Shuffle * Leaky Tap * What Goes Up * Bury Berry * Wiggly Worm * Desert Drop * Enderball * Swapsies * Investigator * Castle Crumble * Fashion Sense * Pig Pong * Slime Time * Freeze * Terrorcotta 2 * In The Dark * Brick Breaking * Bury Berry 2: In Space * Fairy Lights * Chicken Trail * Jolly Snowy * Temple Trap * Pirate Plunder * Yoink * Sheep Shuttle * Jump In * Knock Em Dead * Like A Tunnel * Temple Pit * Fishy * Power Play * Dodge N Drop * Drench * Blobs * Blocked * Music Master * Temple Track * Harry Hops * Racestone * Drop It * Knock Out * Cart Count * Risk It * Stuck In * Rule The Duel * Still Shooting * A Blast * Spleef Chief * Boat Bowling * Boingy Beaks * Bombs Away * Run Away Category:Funland Category:Games in Stampy's Funland Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Locations